


Сестричка

by MasterIota



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Миди от G до PG-13. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, F/F, F/M, Female Barry Allen, Gen, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11701269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterIota/pseuds/MasterIota
Summary: Немного об Айрис Уэст, начиная с того момента, как у нее появилась сестричка





	Сестричка

**Author's Note:**

> гендерсвич; крайне условное следование каноничным реалиям; некоторое количество оригинальных персонажей; ООС в глазах читателя

Папа не возвращается. Айрис ждет до девяти, а потом берет тетради и спускается в гостиную. К десяти у нее заканчиваются математика и литература. К одиннадцати она разбирается с заданием на следующую неделю.

Папы все еще нет. И никто не пишет ей сообщений. Айрис кусает губы и рисует на полях футбольные мячи. Черно-белые круги стремительно заполняют страницу. Папа не возвращается.

Нет, Айрис знает: у папы есть работа. Сложная. Нужная. Но папа всегда предупреждает ее, если задерживается. Папа старается, чтобы она не беспокоилась и ни в чем не нуждалась. Очень мило с его стороны, думает Айрис.

Очередной мяч получается каким-то слишком черным. 

Айрис хочет сломать карандаш, но вместо этого она считает от одного до ста. На сто первом счете скрипит входная дверь, и Айрис соскальзывает со стула.

Папа в прихожей, разувается, что-то негромко говорит — может, по телефону?

Айрис выходит навстречу. Ей просто хочется убедиться: папа в порядке, — но сначала она видит не папу, нет. Она видит девчонку. 

Память буксует — Айрис не сразу вспоминает, что учится с ней в одной школе, не сразу узнает мальчишескую стрижку, потрепанную красно-желтую куртку. И этот дурацкий рюкзак — на прошлой неделе Мэгги из класса французского говорила, что стащила из него домашку.

Айрис замирает на месте. Девочка делает полшага назад. Папа вздыхает, потирает лоб и устало говорит:

— Это Берта. Позаботься о ней, дочь, пожалуйста.

…

— Она же та девчонка, у которой папаша мать убил? — спрашивает какой-то парень.

Берта вжимает голову в плечи. Айрис заставляет себя отвести взгляд. Это не ее дело, что происходит с Бертой. Не ее проблема. Из-за Берты она не спит ночами. Не успевает делать задания. Почти не говорит с отцом. У нее есть причины не вмешиваться, если кто-то ее достает. 

Берта живет в ее комнате, читает ее книги, и в школу сегодня пошла в ее кардигане, и за это Айрис утыкается в учебник французского, пока парень наклоняется к Берте и повторяет:

— Значит, твой папаша мать убил?

Айрис прикусывает губу. Она не хочет поворачиваться. Она не хочет видеть, что делает Берта. 

Буквы расплываются перед глазами.

Берта всхлипывает, и дальше Айрис помнит урывками: она вдруг оказывается на ногах, на полпути между столами, прямо за спиной у Берты, и все в столовой смотрят на нее, даже парень — все, кроме Берты.

Она не знает, почему делает это. То есть, Берта ей даже не нравится. Она не должна ее защищать. Она не должна ей помогать. Она ничего не обещала, и папа ничего не сможет ей сказать, даже если Берта пожалуется.

Она, наверное, не стала бы жаловаться, думает Айрис, неловко приобнимая Берту за плечи. Та вздрагивает.

— Она моя сестра, — говорит Айрис, глядя парню в глаза.

Пушистый затылок Берты — замечательный пушистый затылок — прижимается к ее плечу, и от этого Айрис вдруг чувствует себя неправдоподобно огромной и смелой.

…

Это так здорово, кого-то защищать: Айрис узнает об этом только сейчас, когда Берта оказывается за ее плечом. В этот момент смотреть в глаза Мэгги Пирс — все равно что держать в руках папин пистолет.

Айрис взведена изнутри злой, секундной готовностью стрелять.

Берта все еще живет в ее комнате, носит ее кардиган и плачет по ночам, и Айрис все еще порой хочется сделать ей больно — но все равно никто другой не может ее обижать. Не имеет права. Никогда. Ни за что.

— Ладно, — говорит Пирс, и это очень долгое «ладно».

Айрис не нравится — Айрис не нравится Мэгги Пирс, не нравится ее вкрадчивая манера, ее тягучая повадка, ее прищур и то, как сдавленно, беспомощно охает Берта. Айрис не глядя ловит ее ладонь, сжимает прохладные, влажные от пота пальцы.

В такие моменты ей становится почти жалко Берту.

— Не «ладно», — говорит Айрис. — Оставь Берту в покое. Насовсем. 

Она могла бы сказать «навсегда», но это было бы, наверное, недостаточно убедительно. Ее ровесники почему-то до сих пор лучше понимают простые слова. Особенно такие — такие безмозглые. Которые так и не поняли, что Берта им все равно ничего не скажет. 

— Ладно, — повторяет Мэгги с ухмылочкой.

Айрис хочет врезать ей по лицу, но не хочет, чтобы у папы были проблемы. И не хочет снова ронять на грязный пол новую сумку Берты, только что отобранную у Пирс. Отводить взгляд почти физически сложно.

— Пойдем, Берта, — выдыхает она, наконец.

Они спускаются по лестнице — пальцы Берты согрелись в ее руке, и Айрис теперь не совсем понятно, кто за кого цепляется. На последней ступеньке Берта останавливается, заставляя Айрис обернуться. 

— Бэрри, — говорит она, склоняя голову к плечу. — Если хочешь со мной дружить, называй меня Бэрри.

Айрис не знает, хочет ли с ней дружить, но все равно кивает. Берта — Бэрри — улыбается, и Айрис почему-то кажется: теперь все наладится.

…

Средняя школа начинается с настоящего ящика косметики, которую приносит папа. Она разная: дорогая и дешевая, рассчитанная на разную кожу и разный возраст — Бэрри хихикает, размазывая по губам зеленую помаду, Айрис пишет на зеркале карандашом для бровей: «Моя сестра самая красивая».

Бэрри смеется.

Бэрри не думает категориями из гламурных журналов: она бегает по утрам, играет в лакросс, носит синяки как медали и мечтает стать копом — самым честным, самым правильным. Айрис прячет улыбку за прядями волос и говорит: я тоже хочу быть копом. Таким, как папа.

Она прекрасно знает: им не позволят, — но это не мешает ей учиться стрелять, так же как и учиться краситься. Айрис чувствует себя гораздо сильнее, сжимая рукоять пистолета, и гораздо красивее, проводя по векам серебристой от тени кисточкой. 

Бэрри не чувствует — по крайней мере в том, что касается косметики. Только бормочет что-то себе под нос, толкаясь утром под дверью ванной.

Айрис показывает ей язык, стараясь не смазать помаду.

Она знает: однажды Бэрри сама придет к ней. 

Бэрри приходит через полтора года, веселая и напряженная, щекотно шепчет на ухо что-то про первое свидание, и Айрис машинально кивает. Она уже ходила на свидания и знает пару веселых штучек. 

Бэрри улыбается, пока они подбирают одежду: в ней сто пятьдесят пять сантиметров, но на каблуках она как будто родилась. Айрис застегивает на талии тонкую нитку пояска и расправляет складки. 

Кожа Бэрри под тонкой тканью — отчаянно-горячая, и Айрис не знает, почему это вдруг кажется ей таким важным. Она поднимает взгляд. Бэрри смотрит весело и чуть смущенно; Бэрри смеется, склоняя голову к плечу, короткие каштановые прядки падают на лоб, и Айрис вдруг не может дышать. 

Она просто думает: какой-то парень будет смотреть на ноги Бэрри, на ее бедра, на подчеркнутую пояском талию, может быть, даже на грудь — но кто поправит ей волосы, кто сотрет шоколадный развод с нижней губы, кто пересчитает невесомые веснушки? Кто заметит, что Бэрри такая волшебная?

Волшебная на всю голову, обрывает себя Айрис. Улыбка Бэрри екает у нее в груди чем-то непонятным, но смутно знакомым. Айрис щурится и проводит кисточкой по острой скуле, с сухой, беспомощной злостью стирая веснушки, царапинки, родинки.

Все, что делает Берту Бэрри, останется в этой комнате.

…

— Я думаю, что я лесбиянка.

Папа откладывает вилку. Айрис слышит короткий металлический звук, и он как будто повторяется у нее в голове снова и снова, пока она осознает: Бэрри сказала, что думает, что она…

Произнести последнее слово у нее не получается даже мысленно. Это как будто, ну, из другой вселенной. Из параллельной. Конечно, Айрис знает, что есть девушки, которым нравятся девушки. Это нормально. Ну, то есть, это их природа. Они не выбирают это. Нужно просто понимать это. Не осуждать их предпочтения.

Но Берта Аллен? Бэрри?

Та Бэрри, из-за которой так и не позвонил тот парень из книжного? Та Бэрри, с которой Айрис обсуждала своих ухажеров? Та Бэрри, которая смеялась вместе с ней, запрокидывая голову, подставляя солнцу и без того обожженные веснушками скулы?

Ее Бэрри?

Папа по-прежнему молчит, и Айрис откладывает вилку тоже.

— Ты серьезно? — спрашивает она.

Она не хочет знать ответа, но Бэрри упрямо закусывает нижнюю губу.

Айрис думает: она все врала. 

Когда они шептались про парней на волейболе, когда листали журналы, когда Бэрри склоняла голову к ее плечу и шептала: я бы хотела гулять с кем-то вроде Томми Мерлина. «То есть, он, кажется, милый, и знаешь, нет, я бы никогда не запала на Оливера Куинна», — мысленно передразнивает Айрис.

Почти привычка.

Айрис нравится Оливер Куинн и не нравится знать, что все слова Бэрри надо делить на два.

— Как давно? — спрашивает она, глядя Бэрри в глаза.

Это неправильный вопрос. Такими, как Бэрри, не становятся. Такими рождаются. Такими девочек делает природа. Не уроки сексуального просвещения, не песни Джилл Собуль и Хейли Кеко в наушниках, не запароленная папка на общем компьютере — такая же есть у Айрис.

С фотографиями парней, конечно. 

«Когда?» — неправильный вопрос, но Айрис все равно хочется знать.

— Не знаю, — говорит Бэрри шепотом. Ножки стула скрипят по полу, пока она неловко выпрямляется. — Я, наверное, не голодна.

Быстрые шаги тикают на ступенях. Бэрри бежит, и что-то в Айрис хочет бежать за ней, но другое — то, что всегда поднималось в ней от одного взгляда на Бэрри, — говорит: «Ты все равно ее не догонишь».

Папа, наверное, думает так же, обещая в пустоту:

— Я зайду к ней через полчасика.

Он, кажется, тоже больше не хочет есть. 

Айрис опускает голову. Металлический звон стучит у нее в висках одной-единственной мыслью: «Я должна делить ее слова на три».

…

Все налаживается. Бэрри расцветает от понимания: ее не осуждают. 

У папы просто не получается осуждать одну из своих дочерей, а Айрис — Айрис ревет в подушку три ночи и учится улыбаться заново. Она не знает, что с ней такое, но принимает это с привычной покорностью.

Если что-то в ней считает правильным плакать — пусть ревет, сколько нужно. Она накрасится так густо, что никто не заметит покрасневших глаз. А если кто-то в школе скажет хоть слово — про нее или про Бэрри, — у нее всегда достаточно парней, готовых заступиться.

Тем больше, чем чаще Бэрри мелькает в коридорах рядом с Меган Пирс, и все до одного красавчики.

Может быть, это дурная слава Бэрри. Может быть, что-то меняется в ней самой — Айрис старается не задумываться. Так намного проще: она улыбается баскетболистам, пишет заметки в школьную газету и идет на танцы с выпускником.

Улыбки Бэрри тают на краю сознания. Теперь они не имеют значения. Бэрри и Айрис оказываются рядом только дома, по вечерам, когда Бэрри вбегает в комнату, бросает портфель в угол комнаты и падает на стул: усталая, зацелованная, сыплющая непонятными формулами. 

Мэгги хочет быть криминалистом, и Бэрри корпит над учебниками вместе с ней.

По крайней мере, думает Айрис, она больше не хочет быть детективом. Это немножко больно, но, наверное, правильно. Она не может вечно быть главной девчонкой в жизни Бэрри. Не может делить с ней папу, подушки, мечты.

У Бэрри есть Мэгги и тающие в глазах золотые искры — у замечательной, теплой Бэрри, у ее милой сестрички Бэрри. У Бэрри, которая тянется к ней, задевая губами шею, и щекотно шепчет на ухо: Мэгги на самом деле такая здоровская, у нее такая улыбка, у нее такие зеленые глаза, она так круто разбирается в химии.

Звезды вспыхивают и гаснут над ними, пока Айрис думает: Мэгги, Меган, задира и вертихвостка Пирс, все стащенные домашки и все паршивые сплетни. Может быть, Бэрри нравилась ей с самого начала. Может быть, нужно успокоиться. Бэрри умница. Бэрри справится. 

Бэрри засыпает у нее в руках, но сама Айрис не спит еще долго: ей вдруг до боли в насилу выпрямленных пальцах хочется посмотреться в зеркало.

Как будто она без него не знает, что ее глаза — карие.

…

Бэрри расстается с Мэгги сразу после выпуска. Айрис проходит мимо них, сидящих на ступенях, и слышит: «Я поступила, ты — нет». Ответ теряется в стуке каблуков. Это в любом случае неважно. Если Бэрри понадобится, она повторит для Айрис.

Слушать специально — обойдется. 

Бэрри догоняет ее через полминуты. Айрис знает, не оборачиваясь: чуть отросшие волосы выпадают из-под ободка, прядки мазками ложатся на бледный лоб, веснушки как будто выступают над кожей.

Они идут нога в ногу, и обе молчат. Может быть, говорить и не нужно, Айрис непонятным ей самой образом в курсе: Мэгги поступила в Вашингтонский университет, Бэрри готов принять только местный колледж, так что они расстаются.

Собственно, это Бэрри и говорит — дома, глядя на дно пустой кружки, постукивая пальцами по столу. Она не выглядит разбитой: в какой-то момент Айрис даже кажется, что она переживает больше.

А потом Бэрри забирает у нее из рук турку и встает к плите сама. 

Значит, все плохо — Бэрри любит кофе, но ненавидит его варить. Айрис послушно кивает и присаживается на разделочный стол. Если нужно, она подождет и послушает. Это не так уж трудно.

— Представляешь, — повторяет Бэрри, — мы расстаемся. Это так, — она сбивается на секунду, медленно выдыхает, и вдруг кажется Айрис такой маленькой. Такой глупой. Такой наивной.

— Представляю, — отвечает она, пододвигаясь ближе и опуская ладонь на ее плечо. — Знаю.

— Ты всегда все про всех знаешь, — Бэрри вздрагивает, выпрямляет спину и поворачивается к ней. — Тебе нужно быть журналистом, сестричка. Громкие дела, скандальные разоблачения.

Она облизывает губы. Айрис скользит взглядом по выученным чертам. Бэрри немного выросла, заострилась, бросила лакросс — но веснушки и родинки на месте по-прежнему, тают на гладкой загорелой коже. Ресницы у Бэрри темные от влаги, и что-то у Айрис в груди сжимается от этого так отчаянно, так болезненно. Она не хочет уезжать, не хочет оставлять ее одну. 

Может быть, Бэрри права, думает Айрис, глядя на нее из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Может быть, к черту все, к черту Массачусетский университет — она никому не показывала письмо, — к черту психологию.

Пусть будет журналистика, думает Айрис, опуская ладонь на лохматую макушку Бэрри. Ничего страшного. Ничего неправильного. 

Папа обрадуется.

…

У него шикарное афро и пластырь поверх расквашенного носа. Друзья зовут его Альф, и он разглядывает Айрис так, что ей одновременно хочется одернуть платье и сорвать его с себя к чертовой матери.

— Альфред, — улыбается Альф, протягивая ей ладонь. 

Айрис прячет смешок за прядью волос и пожимает его руку. Ее ладонь теряется в его лапище, и это вдруг кажется Айрис таким милым, что она соглашается выпить.

Что-нибудь. На его вкус. Он же выберет для девушки самое лучшее?

Он выбирает и платит, Айрис смеется над его шутками, и это все не сильно серьезней, чем в старшей школе, пока Альф не кладет свободную ладонь на ее колено.

Краем сознания Айрис понимает: это банально и пошло, но сильные руки Альфа тянут ее наверх, колючие поцелуи спускаются по груди, и в этом нет ничего неправильного — ни в месте, ни во времени, ни в том, как сладко кружится голова от самых горячих прикосновений.

— Ты такая необычная, — шепчет ей на ухо Альф. — Совсем не похожа на других девчонок, — и, божечки, это было бы так серьезно, если бы не щекотка, пробегающая по шее от прикосновения его жестких волос, если бы не два последних коктейля. 

С ними все вокруг слишком розовое; коктейли плещутся у нее в голове, и Айрис даже не пытается объяснить, почему ей так смешно — почему она не может успокоиться, почему смех течет с ее губ, почему они вдруг идут, пошатываясь, плечом к плечу, до самого дома, до самой приоткрытой двери.

Альф доводит ее до крыльца и застывает, и Айрис чувствует, как его пальцы разжимаются — впервые за вечер.

Ее пальцы разжимаются тоже: Бэрри стоит на крыльце, рубашка расстегнута наполовину, домашние шортики едва прикрывают ягодицы, и что-то в ней во всей такое смешное, щекотно-колючее, ключицы вразлет, золотые искорки в отрастающих волосах.

— Она лесбиянка, — предупреждает Айрис, и запрокидывает голову, подставляя скулы луне.

Альф отступает на шаг, Айрис чувствует, что теряет опору, но сильные руки подхватывают ее, и горячий шепот стекает по полным от блеска и сока губам:

— Джо тебя прикончит, сестричка.

Айрис не слышит слов. Айрис смотрит на ее губы и думает зачем-то: я пьяная и влюбленная.

В эту секунду ей очень хочется поцеловать Бэрри.

…

Через полтора года Бэрри работает вместе с отцом и забегает в «Джиттерс» каждое утро. Улыбаться ей становится не больше, чем привычкой. Теперь, когда Айрис понимает, почему от вида Бэрри екает в груди, это действительно утешение. 

— Как обычно, — улыбается Бэрри, постукивая кончиками пальцев по барной стойке.

Опять опаздывает, думает Айрис. Что-то в ней чувствует нежное, теплое умиление и представляет в деталях, как выглядят сейчас ногти Бэрри: привычно подстриженные, накрашенные бежевым лаком, с голубыми узорами поверх. Что-то другое думает: она заказывает кофе, я готовлю. Все просто. Ничего личного.

Кроме того, что ей по-прежнему нравится та улыбка, которой Бэрри отвечает на ее дежурную гримасу. Кроме того, что быстрые, неловкие движения почти завораживают, что подвижное лицо, такое далекое от классических канонов, кажется самым красивым. 

Ей хочется писать об этом на зеркалах и стеклах — как в детстве, потому что Бэрри по-прежнему носит ее кардиганы. Правда теперь не от нехватки одежды, а просто от привычки хватать первую попавшуюся вещь.

С учетом их разницы в росте — выходит забавно. 

Бэрри кивает — как будто ее мыслям, — выхватывает стакан из ее руки, задевает кончиками пальцев тыльную сторону ладони, улыбается и срывается с места. С полминуты Айрис смотрит ей в след, а потом отворачивается, качая головой и надеясь: работа поможет выкинуть из головы лишние мысли.

Не помогает — до самого вечера она вспоминает короткое прикосновение, и в ее сознании оно все длится и длится, пока в нем не становится больше боли, удара, чем повседневного, рутинного тепла.

Айрис знает, как это называется — но изо всех сил старается не называть. Так ведь намного проще. Папа не простит ей, если она назовет. Бэрри, наверное, не простит тоже.

Безнадежно, думает Айрис.

Она улыбается.

…

В первые секунды Айрис не верит. Бэрри не могла, не должна была пострадать.

Она стоит на ступенях полицейского управления и просто смотрит вперед, смотрит и смотрит, даже после того, как машина скорой помощи отъезжает. Перед глазами по-прежнему стоит бледная, бессильная ладонь Бэрри — такая маленькая на бесконечной больничной простыне.

Айрис требуется вся ее воля просто чтобы отвести взгляд. Просто чтобы поднять голову — небо над городом затянуто ослепительно-черными тучами, и белые, хищные молнии гуляют между ними. Айрис думает: если небо назвать морем, будут ли молнии акулами?

— Вы в порядке? — спрашивает кто-то за ее спиной.

Айрис вздрагивает и оборачивается. Смутно знакомый молодой человек — кто-то из новичков в участке? — смотрит с хмурым сочувствием. Айрис поджимает губы. Ну конечно, она в порядке. Ее Бэрри сожрали белые небесные акулы, ее Бэрри увезли в больницу, и никто не знает, что с ней такое, и что будет дальше.

Никто не знает, выживет ли Бэрри — ее Бэрри.

Ее самая дорогая сестра. Было бы довольно и этого, чтобы волноваться, верно?

— Нет, — отвечает Айрис честно. — Я не в порядке.

— Из-за мисс Аллен?

— Она моя сестра, — Айрис дергает уголком губ. — Или что-то вроде того.

— Что-то вроде того, — кивает молодой человек, а потом протягивает ей руку: — Я Эдди Тоун, мисс?..

— Айрис Уэст, — отвечает она. 

Когда Эдди улыбается ей, Айрис впервые за долгие месяцы думает: может быть, не все так безнадежно.

…

Время идет — Эдди становится напарником папы, Бэрри перевозят в СТАР Лабс, заметку Айрис о жертвах взрыва неожиданно замечают, и Эдди приглашает ее отметить это в кафе. «Только не в „Джиттерс”», — отвечает Айрис.

Они начинают встречаться, и с каждой минутой, проведенной рядом с Эдди, Айрис, кажется, теряет что-то из прошлого. Ниточка, связывающая ее с Бэрри как будто неуловимо истончается, и она не совсем понимает, что с этим делать.

Что вообще можно сделать, пока Бэрри лежит полутрупом в лабораториях? 

Что вообще нужно делать? 

Вскоре Айрис перестает так бестолково задумываться, и сквозь смутное чувство стыда чувствует себя почти счастливой. Она молода, здорова, у нее замечательный отец, замечательный парень, замечательные перспективы и терпимая подработка.

У нее нет только Бэрри, но иногда она позволяет себе об этом забыть. 

Пока всегда холодный голос мисс Сноу не вырывается из телефонной трубки щекотным морозцем: Бэрри пришла в себя, Бэрри почти в порядке, Бэрри хотела бы увидеть вас и мистера Уэста.

«Да», — говорит Айрис мисс Сноу.

«Нет», — говорит Айрис Эдди. Без него она добирается в два раза быстрее: она стоит у палаты Бэрри спустя каких то полчаса, дверь распахивается перед ней ураганом по имени Циско, и Айрис падает на край кровати, прямо в объятия Бэрри.

— Почему мне кажется, что ты подкачалась? — шепчет Айрис ей на ухо.

Бэрри пахнет лекарствами, мятой и немного озоном; Бэрри касается ее рук, долгую секунду улыбается, светло и почти бессмысленно, а потом вдруг привлекает к себе, утыкается носом в макушку и хрипло смеется:

— Молния сделала мне офигительные ноги.

Осколки дыхания оседают теплом в волосах, руки Бэрри уверенно и уютно лежат на талии, и Айрис бессильно всхлипывает в подставленное плечо. Она не хочет думать о том, когда Бэрри стала такой безнадежной старшей сестрой. 

Такой безнадежно любимой старшей сестрой.

…

Бэрри придерживает дверь для мисс Сноу — как же ее зовут? Кейт, Кати, Кирстен? Кейтлин? — как будто так и надо. Мисс Сноу кивает. Улыбается. Кладет ладонь на локоть Бэрри. Айрис ловит наметанным взглядом секунды нарочито-случайной близости, кокетливо опущенные ресницы, ямочку на правой щеке Бэрри — «ох, божечки, ты такая крутая»-ямочку. 

Ох, думает Айрис. В горле становится сухо и горько, когда она привычно улыбается Бэрри в ответ на острое утреннее: «Как обычно».

Мисс Сноу добавляет:

— И мне то же самое.

Айрис отворачивается к кофе-машине, представляя, как они сплетают пальцы под стойкой, так, чтобы никто не заметил. Она понимает, что ошиблась, когда оборачивается: руки Бэрри и Сноу лежат на стойке, и между их пальцами как минимум дюйм.

Сноу слишком ледышка, чтобы делать такие глупости — Айрис на секунду сжимает кулак и очень старается не думать, какие глупости делала бы она ради такого взгляда Бэрри. Это как минимум неприлично.

Это как минимум подло — по отношению к Эдди, к папе, к Бэрри.

Бэрри кивает ей и говорит:

— Удачного дня, сестричка.

Сноу забирает со стойки два стакана. Айрис смотрит им вслед и с мелкой мстительностью желает ей поскользнуться на свежевымытом кафеле.

Это глупо. Ей стоило бы думать о других вещах. О разговоре с папой. О близком дедлайне. Хотя бы об этом Флэше, красной вспышке, изображающей героя. Не о Бэрри и ее девушках — честное слово, об этом ей стоит думать в последнюю очередь.

Бэрри взрослая. Бэрри справится. Бэрри встретит девушку своей мечты — Айрис хочет этого, конечно хочет. Только пусть это будет не Сноу, божечки, пожалуйста. Бэрри достойна лучшего, чем ледышка-Сноу.

Только пусть это будет не Сноу — и тогда Айрис, конечно, станет легче дышать.

…

 

Настоящий Оливер Куинн гораздо менее горячий, чем Айрис казалось в ее семнадцать. Но он все еще гораздо горячее Эдди, и Айрис провожает его взглядом, залипая на каждое движение. Бэрри улыбается, прижимаясь губами к стаканчику с кофе.

Айрис борется с желанием показать ей пару неприличных жестов.

— Я мечтала о нем с семнадцати, — напоминает она.

— Он в моем «списке трех», — говорит она.

Бэрри улыбается еще шире, и Айрис глотает готовое сорваться с языка признание: в этом списке ты на первом месте, сестричка. Только предложи. Только позови. Или пусть Флэш предложит и позовет.

Флэш в «списке трех» — на втором месте, потому что Айрис почти случайно знает, какая она на самом деле. Она не влюбляется в красные разводы на фотографиях, но немножко влюбляется в острые скулы, обтянутые красной маской, в молнию на небольшой груди, в неуловимое живое сходство с Бэрри.

В щекотный неуверенный шепот и в то сладкое чувство защищенности, которое возникло, когда Флэш держала ее в своих руках. 

Бэрри улыбается ей через стойку, такая далекая, и Айрис очень хочется сделать ее ближе, но колокольчик звякает, и в «Джиттерс» входит невысокая блондинка в очках. Милая, вот что хочет сказать о ней Айрис. Может быть даже в шутку бросить Бэрри: не хочешь ее соблазнить, сестричка? — но Бэрри поднимается навстречу девушке.

Они обнимаются, и девушка размазывает свою помаду по все еще слишком бледной щеке Бэрри, а потом они сыплют наперебой какими-то непонятными терминами и договаривают друг за другом фразы, и Айрис при всем желании не может думать плохо о Фелисити Смоук.

Рядом с ней Бэрри улыбается так, что Айрис становится больно.

…

Флэш держит ее за руку, что-то сладко дрожит у Айрис в груди, и в эту минуту ей почти наплевать на все: на Эдди, на папу, на приливную волну, — как будто шершавая перчатка Флэш, сомкнувшаяся на ее запястье — самое важное в чертовой жизни.

Флэш здесь. Флэш спасла ее. Флэш ее держит.

Флэш на нее смотрит — в сумрачных глазах пляшут золотые искры, и невзрачная голубоватая радужка расцветает под ними убийственной синевой. Айрис тонет в синеве и в звенящем покое, натянутой струной дрожит от дыхания Флэш, тянется к ней, как к солнцу.

— Флэш, — говорит она, и это вдруг значит так много.

Это значит: губы Флэш под ее губами. Горячие, мягкие губы, во рту у Флэш привкус озона и мяты, смех Флэш звенит у Айрис на кончике языка, и дыхание Флэш обжигает скулу, когда они отстраняются друг от друга на одну крошечную секунду. 

Это так правильно, думает Айрис, наматывая на палец выпавшую из-под шлема каштановую прядку.

— Бэрри, — говорит она, и Флэш покорно отводит в сторону красную маску.

Айрис тратит целую секунду на то, чтобы привыкнуть к ней-такой, чтобы совместить в сознании первое и второе места, чтобы погладить кончиком большого пальца полоску веснушек — млечный путь на ее лице. 

Бэрри наклоняется к ней и целует — мягко и как будто на прощание.

Айрис готова поклясться — где-то за своей спиной она слышит щелчок фотокамеры. Все то, что ненавидело Мэгги, Кейтлин и всех красивых девчонок, смотревших на Бэрри, теперь довольно ворчит у нее в груди. Да, думает Айрис, да. Теперь все правильно.

А потом Бэрри делает шаг назад.

— Удачи, — говорит Айрис, думая: я люблю тебя, сестричка.

Пожалуйста, спаси этот чертов город, потому что я тебя так люблю.


End file.
